These systems are found notably in motor vehicles for fixing or determining the closed position of a door, bonnet or tailgate, where provision is generally made for one of the stop surfaces to have an adjustable position, because of manufacturing variations which mean that the closed position varies slightly from one vehicle to another.
Given that the system of catches is not accessible in the closed position, the operator can move the adjustable stop surface only when the corresponding members are disposed in the open position, and he must then carry out a closing maneuver to check the correct positioning of the stop surface, and if the latter is not correct, he must repeat an opening maneuver, move the surface, carry out a new check and so on until he has found the appropriate position.
The operation of adjusting the system of catches is thus a long and delicate operation which is ill-suited to the requirements of mass production.